Onesided Love?
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: ONESHOT! Hanya sebuah cerita 'basi' tentang cinta yang tumbuh dalam sebuah persahabatan dan kedatangan orang ketiga yang akhirnya mengubah segalanya/"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongwoon. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya,"/"Kalau begitu, lupakan aku dan cintai Siwon untukku,"/Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura karena permintaan Yesung?"/YEWON KYUSUNG! And lil bit wonkyu


**Onesided Love?**

**Pairing **: Yewon, Slight!Wonkyu, Kyusung

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate** : T

**Disclaimer** : Yewon belong to each other :p

**Summary** : Hanya sebuah cerita 'basi' tentang cinta yang tumbuh dalam sebuah persahabatan dan kedatangan orang ketiga yang akhirnya merubah segalanya.

A Yewon fanfiction © 2013 by fairy_siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

_It's just story about us_

_About you and me_

_About how we love each other_

_Something that so-called 'friendship'_

.

.

Yesung terus berlari menyusuri koridor Seoul National University Art tanpa menghiraukan makian orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia menaiki tangga ketiga gedung besar itu sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan '_Music Class'_.

Yesung mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahun berdiri menghadap _white board _sembari menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Yesung membuka pintu kelas itu, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yesung. _Namja _bermata _caramel _itu langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri, seolah memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya tidak membuat keributan yang akan mengakibatkan Sang Dosen menyadari kedatangannya.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Yesung melangkah menuju bangkunya yang terletak di sudut kelas tersebut. _Namja _manis itu langsung bernapas lega begitu berhasil duduk di bangkunya dengan sukses tanpa membuat sang Dosen menyadari keterlambatannya.

"Kim Jongwoon!"

Yesung yang tengah asyik menebar 'kebanggannya' karena telah berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan pun langsung tersentak begitu mendengar suara merdu Sang Dosen memanggil namanya. _Namja _yang memilik nama panggilan berarti _Art of Voice _itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas dan menemukan Sang Dosen tengah menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Y-ya, Mrs. Bom?" Jawab Yesung santai, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Bukankah tadi aku masuk kau belum datang?" Tanya Sang Dosen yang dipanggil Mrs. Bom itu.

"_Aniya_, aku sudah berada di sini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku datang bersama Siwon. Iya kan, Siwon-ah?" Ujar Yesung pada _namja _yang duduk di depannya.

"Ne, Mrs. Bom. Yesung tadi datang bersamaku," Jawab _namja _yang dipanggil Siwon itu.

"Benarkah?" Mrs. Bom terlihat ragu.

"Benar, Mrs. Bom. Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Ucap Yesung dengan mengeluarkan wajah polos andalannya.

Mrs. Bom menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita teruskan pelajarannya. Dan kau, Jongwoon-sshi, jangan sampai ketiduran LAGI!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Mrs. Bom," Jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum manis.

Mrs. Bom memutar bola matanya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas-nya yang sempat te.

"Yah, _ppaboya_! Kenapa tadi tidak membangunkanku, huh?!" Bisik Yesung dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Mrs. Bom.

Siwon yang merasa Yesung menendang-nendang kursinya dari belakang hanya terkekeh pelan, "Salahkan wajah polosmu yang terlihat seperti malaikat setiap kau tertidur itu! Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau mengejekku, huh?!"

Siwon kembali terkekeh, "Aku tidak mengejekmu. Kau memang terlihat seperti malaikat setiap kau tertidur. HANYA setiap kau tidur!"

Yesung langsung menendang kursi Siwon dengan keras.

Brakk!

"Yah! Kim Jongwoon, diam atahu keluar dari kelasku?!" Seru Mrs. Bom.

"Ba-baik, Mrs. Bom," Jawab Yesung dengan kepala tertunduk sementara Siwon hanya menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa lalu melemparkan tas-nya ke sembarang arah. Siwon yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah kusut sahabatnya itu.

"Coba kau lihat wajahmu saat Mrs. Bom memarahimu tadi! Sangat lucu! Hahaha!" Seru Siwon seraya kembali tertawa entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya. Ia terus mengejek Yesung sejak dari Universitas tadi.

Yesung langsung melepas sepatunya dan melemparkan benda berwarna hitam itu pada Siwon, "_Just shut up, will you?!_" Serunya kesal.

Siwon dengan sigap menangkap sepatu Yesung lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Masih dengan tertawa, ia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Yesung.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bukankah kau sudah biasa dimarahi dosen?" Siwon menyeringai seraya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yesung.

Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Yesung dan Siwon memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka berdua adalah anak yatim yang sebelumnya tinggal bersama di panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Incheon. Saat berusia 10 tahun, Siwon di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga dan dibawa ke Seoul. Namun persahabatan mereka tidak terputus sampai di sana, Siwon masih sering datang ke panti asuhan untuk menjenguk Yesung.

Baru sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, atahu tepatnya ketika Siwon masuk Universitas, ia menjemput Yesung yang masih tinggal di panti asuhan dan membawanya ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersamanya. Orang tua angkat Siwon juga tidak keberatan dengan itu, mereka menyayangi Yesung hampir sama seperti mereka menyayangi Siwon. Bahkan mereka membelikan sebuah apartment baru yang berada tidak jauh dari Seoul National University Art untuk Siwon dan Yesung.

"Huh~ daripada kau terus menggerutu tidak jelas seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau masak untukku? Aku sangat lapar~~ Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi," Ujar Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, okay?!" Ujar Yesung lalu bangkit dan menuju dapur.

Ya, meskipun tingkah Yesung jauh dari kata 'kalem', namun ia memang bisa memasak. Selama hampir 18 tahun tinggal di panti asuhan, ia yang notabene seorang _namja _juga dididik untuk bisa hidup mandiri, salah satunya adalah harus bisa memasak.

Lagipula, meskipun ia dan Siwon bersahabat sejak kecil, ia tidak mau begitu saja tinggal bersama sahabat tampannya itu. Ia masih sadar bahwa ia hanya menumpang, jadi ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya, yaitu dengan mengurus semua keperluan Siwon. Tentu saja awalanya Siwon tidak setuju. Ia tidak mau memperlakukan Yesung seperti pembantu. Namun Yesung tetap memaksa dan mengancam ia tidak mau tinggal bersama Siwon kalau Siwon tidak mengijinkannya melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasan. Akhirnya Siwon menyerah.

.

.

.

.

_That's when he came into our life_

_I could feel it since the first time_

_His presence would change 'everything'_

.

.

"Yesung!" Seru Siwon seraya memasuki apartment-nya.

Yesung yang tengah menonton TV pun langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon. Matanya sedikit melebar begitu melihat Siwon memapah seorang _namja _yang sepertinya tengah terluka.

"Siapa dia, Siwon-ah? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Yesung bertanya panik.

"Aku tadi hampir menabraknya. Sekarang bantu aku bawa dia ke kamarku!" Seru Siwon dengan wajah panik.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia langsung mengambil satu tangan _namja _itu dan melingkarkannya di bahunya. Ia kemudian membantu Siwon membawa _namja _itu ke kamar Siwon.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Malam itu ia kabur dari sebuah _bar _tempat ia bekerja sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan tepat beberapa saat sebelum Siwon menabraknya. Setidaknya, itulah cerita singkat yang didengar Yesung ketika _namja _bermata _emerald _itu terbangun setelah pingsan selama hampir 5 jam.

"Jadi, _namja _yang membawaku ke sini itu bernama Choi Siwon?" Cho Kyuhyun bertanya ketika Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dengan membawa semangkuk bubur.

Yesung tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun, "Ne, Siwon yang membawamu ke sini. Sekarang dia sedang keluar karena ada urusan penting,"

"Oh~~ lalu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Jongwoon. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Hah~~ aku lebih suka nama itu. Terdengar indah~~" Ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum narsis membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ah iya, aku tadi membuatkan bubur untukmu. Tenang saja, bubur ini tidak akan membunuh meskipun mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu enak," Ujar Yesung lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yesung-ah," Ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali dia~~" Gumam Siwon setelah Yesung menyelesaikan ceritanya tentang Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk, "Ya, dia dijual ke Bar oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan,"

"Ah iya, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang tidur di kamarmu,"

"Aku ingin melihatnya," Ujar Siwon lalu bangkit dan menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin tidur," Jawab Yesung yang kemudian juga langsung masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Matanya segera menemukan sosok _namja _berkulit pucat yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau Choi Siwon?"

Siwon membalas senyumannya seraya duduk di samping Kyuhyun, "Ya, aku Choi Siwon,"Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Siwon-sshi." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku rasa perbedaan usia kita juga tidak terlalu jauh,"

"Ne, Siwon-ah. Terima kasih," Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nah~~ terdengar lebih enak." Siwon tertawa pelan, "Ah iya, aku sudah mendengar ceritamu dari Yesung,"

Kyuhyun menunduk, "Ya, seperti itulah hidupku,"

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini kalau kau mau, Kyuhyun-ah," Ujar Siwon membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, kan? Kau boleh tinggal di sini. Lagipula aku juga hanya tinggal berdua dengan Yesung,"

"Tapi kita—"

"Ya, aku tahu kita baru saling mengenal. Tapi aku tahu kau orang baik. Dan kau tidak perlu takut padaku ataupun Yesung, kami juga bukan orang jahat," Siwon tersenyum meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Siwon-ah,"

.

.

.

.

_I don't know when this feeling started grow up in my heart_

_I din't even expect that I have this kind of feeling toward you_

_I just feel something weird in my heart whenever I saw you with him_

_It's just so hurt somehow_

.

.

.

.

Yesung masuk ke dalam apratment Siwon dengan membawa plastik berisi apel di tangannya. Apel itu adalah buah kesukaan Kyuhyun. _Namja _bermagra Cho itu memang sudah tinggal bersama Yesung dan Siwon selama hampir 2 minggu. Dan setiap hari setelah itu juga, Yesung dan Siwon bergantian untuk menjaga Kyuhyun di apartment.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Siwon. Namun seketika senyum di wajahnya langsung memudar dan matanya melebar. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dan Siwon mencium bibir _namja _bermata _emerald _itu. Siwon bahkan tidak mendengar suara ketika kantong plastik di tangan Yesung terjatuh dan isinya berceceran di lantai.

Yesung tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia merasakan dadanya sakit. Bukan sakit seperti ketika ia bermain basket dan tanpa sengaja terlempar bola atahu semacamnya. Hanya rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan ia sulit bernapas.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia langsung memunguti apel-apel yang terjatuh tadi dan segera membawanya pergi. Ia tidak tahu ia harus pergi kemana. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Siwon jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Yesung tahu itu. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa merasakannya. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri juga mengetahuinya.

Yesung bisa merasakannya dari cara Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Dari cara Siwon memperlakukan Kyuhyun. Dan dari _obsidian _milik Siwon yang berbinar setiap kali ia membicarakan tentang _namja _berkulit pucatitu.

Yesung tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya jika ia akan merasa sesakit ini melihat Siwon mencintai orang lain. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Siwon lebih dari seorang sahabat atau semacamnya. Sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa cintanya pada Choi Siwon tidak sesederhana itu. Ia mencintai Siwon dengan seluruh hatinya.

Namun kini ia terlambat. Ia menyadari perasaannya pada Siwon justru ketika hati _namja _tampannya itu telah di miliki orang lain. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang selain menangisi kebodohannya.

"Yesung!"

Yesung tersentak. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya begitu mendengar suara Siwon memanggilnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi air mata di wajahnya, Yesung langsung menoleh dan menemukan Siwon berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung seraya tersenyum.

Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Sebuah rangkaian mawar merah.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Siwon seraya menyodorkan rangkaian bunga itu pada Yesung.

Yesung melebarkan matanya, "A-apa?"

Siwon mengusap rambutnya frustasi, "Bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta, Yesung-ah? Hah~~ Cho Kyuhyun membuatku gila!"

Yesung langsung membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Apa yang ia harapkan tadi? Siwon benar-benar menyatakan cinta padanya? Jelas-jelas ia tahu Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun, untuk apa ia harus merasa kecewa?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yesung-ah? Apa Kyuhyun akan menerimaku?"

Yesung tersentak, "A-apa? Tentu saja. Aku rasa Kyuhyun juga menyukaimu," Ucap Yesung seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Hah~~ aku harap begitu! Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya," Siwon menghela napasnya.

Yesung tersenyum perih.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung!"

Yesung yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya berhenti begitu mendengar suara _bass _milik Cho Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Ia menghela napas berat. Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Yesung tidak bersemangat. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah orang yang dicintai Siwon, namun bukan Kyuhyun juga yang mengendalikan perasaan Siwon. Lagipula selama ini Kyuhyun memang baik. Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkan Siwon. Namun hati Yesung berkata lain. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja, ia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon. Apakah itu permintaan yang terlalu berlebihan?

"Kau kenapa, Yesung-ah? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas seraya menangkup wajah Yesung.

Yesung langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku ingin istirahat,"

"Hey! Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," Ucap Kyuhyun terdengar cemas.

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin sendiri," Ujarnya lalu bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan tangan Yesung.

"Yesung-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jangan membuatku cemas!"

Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku hanya ingin istirahat, Cho Kyuhyun! Lagipula apa pedulimu kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, huh?!" Yesung akhirnya meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak berbicara sekasar itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun entahlah, ia seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, Kim Jongwoon! Aku mencintaimu! Tentu saja aku peduli padamu!" Seru Kyuhyun membuat Yesung melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku datang ke rumah ini! Kau adalah alasan aku mau menerima tawaran Siwon untuk tinggal di sini! Karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu!"

"K-Kyu, kau pasti bercanda,"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yesung-ah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Yesung semakin melebarkan matanya. _Hell! _Ada apa dengan hari ini? Tadi Siwon baru saja mengatakan ia akan menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun, dan sekarang Kyuhyun justru lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada Yesung. _What the fuck?!_

Yesung tidak tahu saat ini ia harus merasa senang atau justru merasa sedih. Seharusnya ia memang merasa senang, karena dengan begini berarti ia tidak akan melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersama. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin melihat Siwon terluka. Karena dengan melihat Siwon terluka, pasti ia juga akan ikut terluka. Bahkan mungkin dua kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang Siwon rasakan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya," Ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Yesung menatap jauh ke dalam iris _emerald _milik Kyuhyun. Mata indah yang berhasil membuat Siwon jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan apapun?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu,"

"Kalau begitu.. lupakan aku dan cintai Siwon untukku," Ucap Yesung membuat senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun memudar.

.

.

.

.

_I knew it definitely would be hurt_

_I hurt myself, I hurt him, and perhaps I hurt you evenmore_

_But that was the only thing I could do_

_I just want you to be happy_

.

.

.

Yesung mencengkeram dadanya erat. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia bahkan tidak tahu akan ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika ia mendengar Siwon menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun satu minggu yang lalu. Kali ini, ia melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berciuman panas di dapur apartment mereka.

Yesung tertawa miris dalam hati. Untuk apa ia merasa sakit? Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika ia telah menjadi egois sekarang. Ia memanfaatkan perasaan Kyuhyun –orang yang mencintainya—untuk membahagiakan Siwon –orang yang dicintainya. Ia telah melukai Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri. Namun mungkin Siwon akan lebih terluka jika mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu dengan begitu berat untuk Yesung. Kini ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar daripada di apartment. Karena dengan berada di apartment lalu melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bermesraan pasti hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka.

Yesung berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat menuju Aula utama kelas musik. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Siwon mengatakan padanya ia akan mengikuti _Show case_ tahunan hari ini dan akan memberikan tropi kemenangannya sebagai hadiah untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung sendiri tidak yakin jika memenuhi permintaan Siwon untuk datang dan memberinya dukungan adalah pilihan tepat. Ia tahu ia pasti hanya akan semakin terluka nanti.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun!"

Tiba-tiba Yesung mendengar sebuah suara. Namun _namja _manis itu terlalu tidak bersemangat, jadi ia hanya mengabaikannya. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika seseorang tadi menyebut nama Siwon.

"Tapi kita semua tahu pasti Choi Siwon yang akan menang,"

Yesung tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam pembicaraan itu.

.

.

.

.

_Show Case_ hari itu berlangsung selama 5 jam. Pukul 8 malam tepat, para juri mengumumkan hasil penilaiannya.

Yesung merasakan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam jemarinya berkeringat. Ia tahu, _namja _bermata _obsidian _itu pasti sangat ingin memang. Ia ingin mempersembahkan kemenangannya untuk Kyuhyun, kau ingat?

Namun akhirnya Yesung mendengar Siwon mendesah kecewa begitu Sang Juri mengumumkan bahwa pemenang dari _Show Case_ tahun ini bukan Siwon, melainkan Lee Donghae dari Kelas _Dance_. Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekecewaan terukir di wajah tampan Siwon.

"Tunggu!" Seru Yesung membuat semua orang langsung menatapnya. Begitu juga Sang Juri yang baru saja akan menyerahkan tropi pada _namja _bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon lalu berjalanmenuju _stage _diiringi puluhan pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Ada kecurangan di sini," Ucap Yesung membuat semua orang tersentak.

"_Namja _bernama Lee Donghae ini tidak sepantasnya menang! Dia sudah melakukan kecurangan!" Seru Yesung seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Donghae.

Donghae yang tadinya tersentak langsung tersenyum sinis, "Kau tidak punya bukti untuk men-_judge _aku melakukan kecurangan, _namja _manis,"

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat, "Bagaimana kalau aku punya?" Ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya.

'_Tapi kita sama-sama _tahu_ Choi Siwon yang akan menang,'_

'_Maka dari itu aku membayarmu, bodoh! Berikan semua uang ini pada juri, dan katakan pada mereka untuk membuat LEE DONGHAE yang menjadi pemenang. Kalau uangnya kurang, kau bisa memintanya lagi padaku!'_

'_Tapi aku takut, Donghae-ah.'_

'_Tidak perlu takut. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Aku tidak mau Choi Siwon menjadi pemenang tahun ini!'_

Klik!

Yesung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Apa itu tadi bisa disebut sebuah bukti?" Yesung menyeringai melihat Donghae dan keempat juri yang ada di sana terkejut.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah~~" Siwon berlari masuk ke dalam apartment-nya dengan membawa tropi yang berhasil dimenangkannya hari ini. Sebuah tropi yang berhasil ia dapatkan atas bantuan Yesung.

Terlihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menyabut kedatangan Siwon, "Kau berhasil, Siwonnie?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan tropi-nya, "Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan, aku berhasil mendapatkan tropi ini untukmu!"

"_Chukkae_~~" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Siwon.

Siwon membalas pelukkan Kyuhyun erat.

"Tropi ini untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah," Ucap Siwon seraya melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yang berdiri di belakangnya langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada Yesung! Kalau bukan karena Yesung, aku tidak akan berhasil membawa pulang tropi ini," Ujar Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Karena Yesung?"

"Ya, tadi ada sedikit masalah. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sabahat sebaik Yesung!"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Yesung yang kini tersenyum. Ia tahu dengan pasti, senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Ia tahu Yesung sangat terluka. Ia tahu lebih dari siapapun.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh, Yesung," Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung yang berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung dan berdiri di sampingnya, "Kau mencintai Siwon, kan?"

Mata Yesung melebar, "A-apa? Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kyu! Bagaimana kalau Siwon mendengarnya?"

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, "Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kau mencintai Siwon. Itulah kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura mencintai Siwon, bukan? Kau mengorbankan dirimu agar dia bahagia,"

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat sahabatku bahagia!" Elak Yesung gugup.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Aku memperhatikan semua yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu kau mencintai Siwon meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya. Kau selalu melakukan apapun untuk membuat Siwon bahagia."

Yesung membuang muka kearah lain, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Aku benar, kan? Meskipun saat memintaku berpura-pura mencintai Siwon kau hanya mengatakan kau ingin membuat sahabatmu bahagia, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya kau mencintai Siwon lebih dari seorang sahabat."

"Aku memang mencintai Siwon, Kyu-ah," Yesung tersenyum hambar, "Tapi dia mencintaimu, bukan aku. Aku hanya ingin melihat Siwon bahagia."

Prankk!

Sontak Yesung dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Mata keduanya langsung melebar begitu mendapati Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung dengan serpihan gelas berceceran di bawahnya. Siwon menatap Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak kalah terkejut.

"Jadi kalian?"

Yesung menatap Siwon panik, "Siwon-ah, aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Apa semua yang aku dengar tadi benar?" Siwon menatap tajam Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Yesung menghampiri Siwon dan langsung menggenggam tangan _namja _itu, "Siwon-ah, aku bisa jelaskan. Aku mohon jangan salah—"

"Katakan itu semua benar atahu tidak!" Seru Siwon seraya menyentakkan tangan Yesug dengan kasar.

"Ya, itu semua benar," Jawab Kyuhyun membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpura-pura mencintaiku karena permintaan Yesung?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Begitulah. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Siwon-ah. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih. Aku mencintai Yesung. Apapun yang kulakukan selama ini adalah untuk Yesung," Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon menggertakkan giginya, "_Bastard!_"

Yesung kembali meraih tangan Siwon, "Siwon-ah, aku mohon jangan marah. Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka,"

Siwon menyentakkan tangan Yesung dan langsung menantang _caramel _itu tajam, "Kau pikir dengan ini aku akan bahagia, huh? Aku akan berterima kasih padamu? TIDAK, Kim Jongwoon! Aku membencimu!"

Mata Yesung terbelalak lebar. Cairan bening mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya, "Si-Siwon.."

"Aku tidak mau melihat kalian lagi!" Seru Siwon kemudian keluar dari apartment-nya.

"Siwon!" Yesung bergegas mengejar Siwon, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi dulu, Yesung-ah! Siwon butuh waktu untuk sendiri!"

"Tidak, Kyu! Aku tidak mau Siwon membenciku!" Yesung menyentakkan tangan Siwon lalu berlari mengejar Siwon.

"Yesung-ah!" Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengejar Yesung.

Yesung berlari mengejar Siwon hingga keluar dari gedung apartment. Matanya segera menemukan Siwon berada di halaman parkir dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Siwon!" Yesung kembali berlari menghampiri Siwon tanpa memperhatikan sekelilignya.

Mata Siwon melebar begitu melihat sebuah mobil berjalan denga kecepatan tinggi kearah Yesung.

"Yesung!" Siwon berseru refleks mencoba memperingatkan _namja _itu.

Mobil itu melaju semakin cepat ke arah Yesung. Bahkan mungkin meski Siwon berlari secepat apapun ia tetap tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Yesung tepat waktu mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Dan Siwon seolah terpaku di tempatnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga Yesung terhempas. Namun Kyuhyun tidak sempat menghindar. Mobil itu langsung menghantam tubuhnya dan membuat ia terlempar cukup jauh.

.

.

.

.

_Now he leave you_

_And what the hell is this?_

_You blamed me?_

_Why should I?_

_I wasn't the one who ask him to leave you_

_._

_._

_._

Yesung berdiri di depan kamar Siwon dengan hati miris. Pemakaman Kyuhyun baru saja selesai satu jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun tidak berhasil diselamatkan dalam kecelakaan tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat keadaan Siwon saat ini. Kepergian Kyuhyun yang begitu tiba-tiba pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk Siwon.

Siwon memandangi foto Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang diambil ketika mereka berlibur bersama ke Lotte World satu bulan yang lalu. Air mata Siwon mengalir perlahan membasahi kedua pipinya. Bahkan Yesung tidak pernah melihat Siwon memangis sebelumnya. Siwon adalah _namja _yang kuat. Ia pasti sangat terluka hingga akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya lolos dari kedua _obsidian _itu.

Yesung perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Siwon dan duduk di samping _namja _itu.

"Siwon.." Panggil Yesung.

Namun Siwon tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap foto Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan. Perih. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Siwon begitu terluka. Bahkan jika bisa, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati memindahkan semua rasa sakit Siwon pada dirinya. Ia sudah terbiasa terluka, bukan?

"Siwon.." Panggil Yesung lagi kini dengan menyentuh bahu Siwon.

"Pergi.." Ucap Siwon lirih membuat hati Yesung terasa semakin sakit.

"Siwon.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini.."

"Pergi!" Suara Siwon semakin meninggi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Siwon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu—"

"PERGI, KIM JONGWOON!" Seru Siwon seraya membanting bingkai foto Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Kau yang membuat Kyuhyun mati! Aku tidak mau melihatmu! Pergi!" Seru Siwon dengan suara serak.

Air mata yang sedari tadi dilarang untuk keluar kini mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Yesung. Iris _caramel _itu menatap _obsidian _milik Siwon seolah tidak percaya. Bibir Yesung terlihat gemetar, tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Siwon tersenyum miris, "Untuk apa kau menangis, huh?! Kau tidak berhak menangis! Kau adalah orang yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!"

"Si-Siwon maaf, aku—"

"Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mati, huh? Kenapa bukan KAU saja?! Kau yang memulai semua masalah ini! Seharusnya kau yang pantas mati!" Seru Siwon dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah.

"Orang itu berniat menabrakmu! Kau yang memiliki masalah dengan mereka! Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mati?! Kau yang seharusnya mati, Jongwoon!"

Yesung merasakan seolah ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk dadanya, membuat setiap helaan napasnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Sangat perih.

"Sekarang pergi dari sini! Aku tidak mau melihatmu berada di apartment-ku lagi!"

Yesung menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Si-Siwon, ta-tapi aku tidak memiliki—"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli kau tidak memiliki siapapun atau kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal! Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang pergi dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

"BAIK!" Seru Yesung dengan suara parau seraya bangkit, "Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, aku TIDAK AKAN pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi!"

Yesung berlari keluar dari kamar Siwon dan terus berlari meninggalkan apartment itu. Hatinya hancur. Ia bahkan tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun Siwon akan berbicaran seperti itu padanya. Apakah ia sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki arti lagi untuk _namja _tampan itu?

.

.

.

.

_You were the one who promise me you'll always protect me_

_You said you won't let anyone hurt me even once_

_But you break it!_

_You're the one who hurt me now_

_You ARE the one who make all these unbearable scars_

.

.

.

.

Yesung terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kemana tujuan ia akan pergi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hujan yang mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak merasakan kedinginan. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di samping Yesung.

"Bawa dia!" Seru seseorang dari dalam mobil itu.

Dua orang _namja _terlihat keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung menarik paksa Yesung untuk masuk. Yesung tidak tahu. Ia hanya merasa terlalu lemas untuk memberontak. Ia hanya membiarkan orang-orang itu membawanya. Bahkan ketika orang-orang itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung dipinggiran kota, Yesung masih tidak memberontak.

Tiga _namja _itu menghempaskan tubuh lemah Yesung di atas tempat tidur lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Yesung. Yesung bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi padanya.

"Inilah akibat kecerobohanmu karena berani membuat masalah dengan Lee Donghae, _namja _manis," Salah satu dari tiga _namja _tadi menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba _namja _itu langung menciumi bibir Yesung dengan kasar membuat Yesung mengerang. Yesung juga bisa merasakan dua _namja _yang lainnya mulai membuka pakaiannya.

Kedua mata Yesung terpejam erat saat merasakan tiga _namja _itu bermain dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi Yesung yang saat ini terlihat pucat. Ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan saat satu persatu ketiga _namja _itu bergantian memasuki dirinya.

Seluruh tubuh Yesung terasa sakit terutama bagian bawahnya. Namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Kini hidupnya tidak berarti lagi. Ia tidak memiliki apapun. Ia telah kehilangan Siwon. Dan kini ia kehilangan sesuatu yang selalu ia jaga seumur hidupnya.

Yesung hanya berharap, semua rasa sakit itu bisa benar-benar membunuhnya. Membuat ia mati, _seperti yang Siwon inginkan_.

.

.

.

.

_Am I not worthy anymore for you?_

_Or actually I never have meaning for you in the first place?_

_It's hurt like hell_

_I just hope that God let all this pain kill me right now_

_I don't wanna feel anything more_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kematian Kyuhyun dan kepergian Yesung. Siwon benar-benar sendiri sekarang. Ia mulai mencoba menjalani akktivitas-nya seperti biasa. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Hidupnya harus tetap berlanjut meski tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

Namun, Siwon kini merasakan ia kehilangan sesuatu yang lain. Bukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Yesung benar-benar menghilang sejak hari itu. Siwon tidak pernah melihat lagi _namja _itu pergi ke Universitas. Ia tidak melihat Yesung di manapun, di setiap tempat yang biasa didatangi Yesung. Mau tidak mau rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hati Siwon.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya malam itu hingga bisa berbicara begitu kasar pada Yesung. Apalagi ketika mengingat tatapan terluka Yesung yang terlihat begitu tidak percaya bahwa seorang Choi Siwon, seseorang yang pernah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya, bisa berbicara seperti itu. Choi Siwon yang begitu bodoh karena menghukum Yesung atas kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak ia perbuat.

'_Siwonnie, kau tidak akan melupakan aku, kan?'_

'_Tentu saja tidak, Woonie-ah. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu ke sini. Nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan mengajakmu ke sana.'_

'_Kau janji?'_

'_Aku berjanji. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkamu sendirian. Siapa yang akan melindungimu kalau bukan aku?'_

'_Tapi nanti kalau kau sudah punya teman banyak, aku takut kau melupakan aku, Siwonnie~~'_

'_Jongwoonie, aku tidak mungkin melupakan orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali dan membawamu bersamaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu,'_

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Yesung. Kamar bernuansa biru langit itu terlihat sedikit berdebu mengingat sama sekali tidak ada yang menjamahnya satu bulan terakhir ini.

'_Wow~~ ini kamarku, Siwon-ah? Besar sekali! Bahkan mungkin aku bisa main basket di sini!'_

'_Siwon-ah, kamar ini terlalu besar. Aku takut tidur sendirian. Kau temani aku tidur, ne? Malam ini saja~~'_

'_Aku memang mencintai Siwon, Kyu-ah, tapi dia mencintaimu, bukan aku. Aku hanya ingin melihat Siwon bahagia.'_

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

'_Siwon-ah! Berhenti menggangguku! Aku sedang menonton TV!'_

Langkah Siwon terhenti di ruang tengah apartment itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia seperti melihat Yesung tengah menonton TV di sana seraya menyandar pada bahunya.

'_Apa?! Lihat ini! Seorang Kim Jongwoon menangis! Hahahahha!'_

'_Yah! Jangan mengejekku! Kau tahu, drama ini sangat menyedihkan, ppaboya!'_

'_Huh? Benarkah? Kau seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang menangis hanya karena menonton drama! Hahhaaha!'_

'_Dasar tidak punya perasaan! Kau lihat saja! Benar-benar menyedihkan! Yeoja itu bunuh diri hanya karena kekasihnya menyuruhnya untuk mati! Kekasihnya itu namja yang bodoh! Dia cemburu buta seenaknya! Sekarang yeoja itu sudah mati, baru dia menyesal!'_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'_Dasar ppabo! Siapa yang menyuruhmu hujan-hujanan, huh? Sekarang lihat akibatnya! Kau demam! Kalau kau mati bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menjagaku?!'_

'_Siwon-ah, bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku, ne? Nanti aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta~~ aku berjanji! Kau tega kalau aku dihukum Mrs. Bom, huh?'_

'_Apa? Seberapa berartinya kau untukku? Hah~~ aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya! Kau adalah orang yang paling berarti untukku, Siwon-ah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Bahkan jika aku mati bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mati untukmu!'_

"Argh!" Siwon mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. Air mata beradu alir semakin deras di kedua pipinya. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh saat ini.

Yesung tidak bersalah. Bukan Yesung yang membuat semua masalah ini. Bukan salah Yesung jika ia jatuh cinta pada Siwon. Dan lagi, Yesung tidak pernah memaksakan perasaannya pada Siwon, kan? Bukan Yesung yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Dan bahkan Yesung telah mengorbankan perasaannya demi membuat Siwon bahagia. Apa ia pantas menjadi pihak yang paling disalahkan di sini?

Siwon merasa begitu bodoh. Yesung adalah orang yang paling berarti untuknya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari jika cintanya pada Yesung bukan hanya sekedar cinta seorang sahabat atau mungkin seorang kakak. Siwon mencintai Yesung lebih dari itu. Bahkan mungkin, Siwon mencintai Yesung lebih dari ia mecintai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, ia terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Kini Siwon merindukan Yesung. Ia merindukan sosok _namja _selalu ada untuknya itu. Yesung selalu ada di sana ketika ia membutuhkannya. Dan kini apa yang ia lakukan? Ia meyuruh Yesung pergi dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika saat ini Yesung telah benar-benar pergi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Siwon meraih ponselnya.

"_Daddy_, bantu aku mencari tahu keberadaan Yesung,"

.

.

.

.

"Jongwoon-sshi kami temukan satu bulan yang lalu di pinggir aliran sungai Han. Keadaanya saat itu sangat mengenaskan. Terdapat banyak luka di beberapa bagian tubuh Jongwoon-sshi yang diduga kuat akibat tindak kekerasan. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya Jongwoon-sshi diperkosa sebelum akhirnya dia dibuang."

Siwon merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat dan tiba-tiba ia sulit bernapas mendengar penjelasan seorang anggota kepolisian yang menghubunginya pagi tadi. Setelah hampir satu minggu ia berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Yesung, akhirnya ia menemukan Yesung berada di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul.

Langkah kedua _namja _itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di ujung koridor, "Kami menempatkan Jongwoon-sshi di ruang isolasi karena dia terus mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Sepertinya Jongwoon-sshi mengalami depresi dan trauma yang berat," Ujar _namja _berpakaian betugas itu lagi, "Anda ingin masuk?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Ah iya, Jongwoon-sshi juga mengalami kebutaan permanen karena cairan kimia yang sepertinya sengaja ditumpahkan ke matanya saat kejadian. Saat ini kami masih menyelidiki siapa pelakunya," Ujar _namja _itu seraya membuka pintu ruang isolasi di hadapan Siwon.

Mata Siwon seketika melebar. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat Yesung-nya. Namun yang pasti bukan dalam keadaan yang ingin dilihat siapapun juga. _Namja _itu duduk di dalam sana dengan tatapan tanpa fokus. Wajah Yesung begitu pucat dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih kurus dari terkahir kali Siwon melihatnya. Seolah ada pisau tak terlihat yang langsung menghujam hati Siwon bertubi-tubi.

"Aku permisi dulu, Tuan," _Namja _tadi membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tepaku.

Perlahan Siwon melangkah memasuki ruangan yang nyaris tidak berisi apapun itu. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur di sudut ruangan dan sebuah ventilasi udara. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit begitu ia mendekat dan mendengar suara isakan Yesung.

"Yesung.." Panggil Siwon miris membuat Yesung tersentak.

Yesung menatap sekelilingnya bingung, meskipun kenyataannya yang ia temukan pasti tidak lain hanyalah kegelapan. Yesung tahu dengan pasti suara itu. Suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya.

"Si-Siwon?"

"Ya, Yesung. Ini aku," Air mata Siwon mengalir perlahan. Suara Yesung yang dulu begitu merdu kini terdengar parau. Yesung pasti sudah sangat terluka. Ia yakin Yesung selalu menangis melihat jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi _namja _itu.

"Ma-maaf, Siwon. Aku.. aku belum mati. Me-mereka tidak membiarkan aku mati. Mereka mengurung aku di tempat mengerikan ini. A-aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Maaf.." Racau Yesung masih dengan suara serak dan air mata yang kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Yesung, maafkan aku.."

"Ka-kau pasti datang ke sini untuk membunuhku, kan? Bunuh aku sekarang! Kau benar! Kau memang seharusnya mati. Aku yang harus mati! Bukan Kyuhyun! Bunuh aku, Siwon!"

Siwon mendekap tubuh Yesung erat, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Yesung. Maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mati? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Tidak ada yang kehilangan jika aku yang mati. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun!" Yesung terus meracau di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Tidak, Yesung!" Siwon memeluk Yesung semakin erat, "Kau tidak boleh mati! Aku pasti akan gila kalau kau mati! Aku mencintaimu, Yesung! Aku mencintaimu.." Isaknya.

"Si-Siwon—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung. Aku terlalu bodoh sehingga baru menyadarinya setelah kau pergi meninggalkan aku. Kau adalah orang yang paling berarti di dalam hidupku, Yesung-ah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku mencintaimu,"

Yesung terdiam. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua iris _caramel _miliknya.

Merasa tidak segera mendapatkan respon, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata Yesung. Hati Siwon semakin terluka. Ia merindukan bagaimana ketika dulu _caramel _itu menantang _obsidian _miliknya. Sekarang _caramel _itu meredup. Yesung tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi. Dan itu semua karena kebodohannya.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi lagi, kan?" Akhirnya suara Yesung kembali terdengar membuat Siwon tersadar.

"Tidak, Yesung. Kau tidak bermimpi. Aku benar-benar ada di sini. Aku mencintaimu. Aku.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yesung," Ucap Siwon seraya menangkup wajah Yesung.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku.. aku tidak tahu.."

"Yesung, aku mohon percayalah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan menjagamu seperti dulu lagi.."

"Ak-aku takut.. ka-kau berbohong _lagi_.."

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tahu tidak semudah itu membuat Yesung kembali peraya padanya. Ia pernah berjanji akan selalu melindungi Yesung, namun yang ia lakukan justru membuat hidup _namja _manis itu hancur seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan setetes cairan hangat jatuh membasahi punggung tangannya. Ia juga bisa mendengar suara isakan lirih dari _namja _di depannya.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya berusaha meraih wajah Siwon. Dihapusnya air mata di kedua pipi _namja _yang dicintainya itu.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, Siwon-ah. Memang tidak seharusnya aku.. aku mencintaimu. Ak-aku ini bukan siapa-siapa.."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung yang masih berada di pipinya, "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Yesung-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ijinkan aku menjagamu seperti dulu lagi. Aku berjanji kali ini aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya," Ucapnya tulus.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, "Ta-tapi aku.. aku tidak memiliki apa-apa. Bahkan tu-tubuhku sekarang sudah ti-tidak—"

Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung membuat _namja _beriris _caramel _itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau memiliki aku sekarang.." Ucap Siwon lembut.

Yesung kembali terisak. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak lolos kali ini.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Yesung-ah?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan membuat sebuah senyuman langsung terukir indah di wajah Siwon.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya, mengalirkan rasa hangat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon mulai melumat bibir Yesung lembut. Perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk tubuh Yesung erat.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Yesung-ah. Aku berjanji!" Ucap Siwon seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yesung.

.

.

.

.

_I tought my life was over before_

_But I was wrong_

_God didn't hate me that much_

_He still let me to feel happiness_

_With you.._

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfict repost lagi~ XD**

**Atas permintaan beberapa orang dan kebetulan aku lagi ada ide, jadi aku memutuskan buat bikin sequel fanfict absurd ini**

**Tapi belum mulai ditulis lho ya xD #ditimpuk**

**Pasti sebelumnya banyak yang udah baca ff ini, biarpun pasti udah lupa juga sama ceritanya xD**

**Aku repost di sini biar nanti kalo aku publish sequel nya ngga pada bingung ^^**


End file.
